Distributed computing networks are commonly utilized to operate fleets of network hosts that are configured to provide different types of functionality. For example, a fleet of network hosts may be configured to execute a Web server application in order to receive and respond to requests for Web pages or other types of data. Other types of applications and/or services might also be executed on the network hosts in such a fleet.
Operation of a fleet of network hosts can be a complicated, expensive and time consuming process. In some installations, for example, the operator of a network service executing on a fleet of network hosts is responsible for any hardware failures occurring within the network hosts. As another example, a service owner might also be responsible for ensuring that the software stack utilized on a fleet of network hosts is up to date and that versions of software within the stack are consistent among the network hosts in the fleet. These, and potentially other requirements, might cause the operation and maintenance of a fleet of network hosts to be difficult for a service owner or other individual or organization tasked with operating or maintaining such a fleet.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.